


Saving Rogues

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e10 Revenge of the Rogues, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: In Revenge of the Rogues, when Leonard and Mick are rescued from the prison transport, their savior is Sara rather than Lisa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> klarolinekolvina asked me to write a fic where Sara rescues these two from the prison transport, rather than Lisa. I'm sorry it took so long to get to it!

It’s supposed to be Lisa. Everything is planned, as usual, so when the transport comes to a rough stop and the doors open, he speaks before even looking.

“Hey, Sis.”

“Yeah... I’m not exactly Lisa, thanks.”

He doesn’t recognize the voice, but it tugs at him, and he scowls as he realizes he’d probably look her way even without the context. His eyes focus on a blonde in some sort of white getup, her hands on her hips and a smirk playing at her lips.

“Who are you, and how do you know my sister?” he asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Sara Lance. I don’t actually know your sister, but I know you, Leonard Snart, and I know Mick Rory over there.” She jerks her head in Mick’s direction, and Leonard hears a grunt from his partner.

“First,” Leonard drawls, voice even as Sara comes and starts working on his restraints, “we've never met. Second, if you don't know Lisa, how do you know her name, and how are you here in her place?” He doesn't even have to try to put the steel in his voice at the last; if there's any possibility this woman hurt his sister, she'll be dead as soon as his cuffs are off.

Sara rolls her eyes, and the cuffs click loose. “Chill, Cold. Lisa's fine. There was this…” She trails off and waves vaguely, then turns to Mick’s restraints with a huff. “I can explain when we don't really need to hurry. But I promise, Len, she's safe and sound.” Sara meets his eyes, and there's something there.

Something that tells him he can trust her.

“Fine,” he snarls, annoyed at his irrational acceptance, “but you're explaining as soon as we're out of here.”

Sara smirks at him again and hops out of the transport as Mick stands, rubbing his wrists. He looks at Leonard and shrugs his shoulders, and they've known each other long enough that the _she's crazy, but I like her_ comes across loud and clear. Leonard jumps out of the transport, Mick right behind him, and stops.

Sara is standing, arms crossed, in front of a red sports car. “You coming, or what?” she lifts her chin in challenge before getting into the passenger seat. She pulls it forward so Mick can get in behind her, and Leonard gets into the driver's seat.

Keys fall into his lap as he closes the door. He raises an eyebrow at Sara, who answers his unspoken question.

“I don't know Central City all that well. Get us somewhere safe.”

“Your wish is my command.” He floors it, the car sliding before it really finds traction, then speeds toward a safe house they should be able to reach before the police can pursue; the car isn't exactly subtle, and they'd never get away. He glances at Sara, not really surprised when she’s grinning widely rather than cringing at the way the road races away under the tires.

“So,” he says, “now would be a great time to explain what, exactly is going on here.”

Even over the roar of the engine, he can hear her sigh. “Okay, so I can't tell you everything, but basically, time travel is a thing. Some bad guy was messing with shit, and I had to come get you two, because if Lisa came, she'd get hurt.”

“You realize _we're_ bad guys, right?” Leonard asks the question mostly to give himself time to process. She'd sounded genuinely upset with the idea Lisa might get hurt. If Sara doesn't know Lisa, the only reason she should care is if she cares about _him_.

She answers as he pulls into an alleyway and comes to a stop. “You won't always be,” she says softly, and for the first time, there's a sadness about her. It makes him want to comfort her, to take her in his arms, and hell if he has time to figure out where that impulse comes from.

They get out of the car no cover it with the brown tarp he keeps here for just such a purpose, one that makes the car blend in with the dingy surroundings. Mick goes into a door nearly hidden in the alley, and Leonard turns to see Sara watching him, hint of a smile on her lips.

“I can't go in,” she says, “and I can't really tell you anything else, either. You two have to pretend you don't know me, when we meet.”

“How long?” It's not what he meant to ask, but he doesn't take it back.

“Not too long before we meet.” It's as if there's something else she isn't saying, something unfinished, another measure of time she won't acknowledge.

“Are we…” He scowls, not wanting to ask whether they're together.

“We were, and we will be, and we might be again.” There's that sadness again, but looking at her, he sees it's tempered by a spark of hope in her eyes.

“That's very specific.”

She snorts at his sarcasm. “Yeah, well, it's more than I should've said.” She holds a hand to her ear and says in a different tone, clearly talking to someone through an earpiece he can't see, “Fine, I'll be there in a sec.”

Sara steps toward him, and Leonard doesn't back up, lets her come into his space. She looks up at him, and it's only then he realizes their height difference. She seems so strong, so capable, and it's like so much couldn't possibly fit into a body so small. She puts a hand on his chest, and he should move away, stop her, _something,_ but he doesn't.

“Can I just…” she starts, eyes flickering to his lips. She looks back at his eyes. “It's not a goodbye, okay?”

He feels his head twitch, the slightest of nods, and then she's pressing her lips gently to his. It takes him a moment to be ready to respond, but when he reaches out a hand to pull her closer, she steps away.

“I gotta go,” she says. She walks briskly toward the alleyway entrance, calling over her shoulder, “Don't do anything I wouldn't do, you hear?” and the lightness in her voice doesn't match the tension in her shoulders. He follows her, the movement involuntary. He only loses sight of her for a moment, but by the time he rounds the corner, she's gone.

He wants to try to find her, but he hears sirens, and he doesn't exactly blend in wearing the orange prison clothing. He joins Mick in their occasional hideout, his partner handing him a beer.

“What happened with Blondie?” Mick asks.

“I don't know,” Leonard answers, taking a big sip and sitting down on the small couch, “but I look forward to finding out.”


End file.
